Umbrella Girl
by inunk.bluevezz
Summary: "Aku adalah Pembalap Motor GP bernomor 99 yang takluk dengan Umbrella Girl baru itu. Dia sangat manis, mulus dan seksi. Tapi sulit mengetahui segala tentangnya. Tapi suatu hari aku pernah melihatnya bernyanyi di cafe langgananku. Tapi penampilannya... Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" -Xiumin- GENDERSWITCH. XiuHan. KaiHan. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : **My sexy umbrella girl

**UMBRELLA GIRL**

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **Umbrella Girl

**Pairing : **Xiumin & (?)

**Main cast : **Girl (?) a.k.a You & Xiumin Exo

**Support cast : OT12. **Exo members

**Genre : **Romance. Little bit comedy. Gender Switch (GS)

**Rated : T++ or M (**_masih meragukan tapi_**) **

Hai guys. Ini FF pertama asli buatan ku. Jadi maaf nih ya kalo kata2nya masih baku atau malah terkesan cablak sih sebenernya. Tapi bodo amat lah. Yang penting happy writting or readingnya..

Sebenernya aku udah punya banyak inspirasi yang numpuk di gudang otak #plak #ahlebay #mianhae

Tapi jujur kalo ide yang ini mampu buat kalian suka #kalokalianmaubaca tapi aku ngga maksa chingu. Karna aku termasuk baru kawasan ini jadi butuh banyak saran'n kritik ya..

Jngan lupa buat review ya chingu..

Annyeong ^_^

Summary **: **_**Pembalap motor GP bernomor 99 yang takluk dengan Umbrella Girl barunya. Gadis manis, perhatian, baik, dan seksii. Perfect. Sulit mendapatkan segala informasi tentangnya. Yang kutahu dia si Umbrella girl. Dia masih kuliah. Dia tinggal diapartemen murahan pinggir kota. Tapi suatu hari aku pernah melihatnya bernyanyi dicafe langgananku tapi penampilannya... Siapakah kau sebenarnya?**_**"**

**- Xiumin -**

_Kris calling..._

_"_Yeobseoyo..."

_"Yak! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Mian Kris oppa~ aku masih dikampus sebentar lagi aku berangkat" yeoja itu dengan terburu buru memasukkan buku2nya

_"Haishh.. Bocah ini! Terserah aku tidak mau tau. Aku beri waktu kau 15 menit dari sekarang. Tuuttt..." _kris langsung memutus sambungannya

"Yak! Yak! Kris! Kris oppa! Aishh jinja?!" yeoja itu mencak2 tidak jelas

Yeoja itu langsung keluar kmpus untuk cari kendraan yang super duper ngebut. Saat di perjlanan yeoja tadi mendapat pesan dari Kris yang memberitahunya klau baju seragamnya sudah disiapkn diruang make up.

Yeoja itu mendengus kesal setelah membaca pesan itu. Rasanya setelah ia melaksanakan tugas yang diperintahkan Kris, ia dengn semangat untuk segera menagih janjinya pada lelaki berdarah Canada China itu untuk... memenggal kepalanya sekarang juga.

_"Ciiaatt.. Yak yakk (_bayangan unik yeoja itu yang tak lain _mari-kita-penggal-kepalanya _HAHA_) tertawa nista"_

_Ckkiiitt... _Yeoja itu langung tersadar dri mimpi indahnya yang (_mari-penggal-kepala-kris_)

"Nona kita sudah smpai" supir itu berkata sambil tersenyum

Disinilah yeoja itu berada **Make Up Room**. Dia langsung memakai seragamnya dan sedikit memodifikasikannya. Yeoja itu mematutkan diri didepan kaca besar pas setinggi tubuhnya yg err.. Lumayan _**seksi **_

_**Perfect**_

** Arena sirkuit**

Terlihat tempat duduk penonton yg sudah penuh dan bersorak memberi dukungan untuk para jagoannya. Suara riuh sana sini dan sangat meriah tapi semua itu hanya angin lalu buat lelaki tampan yang saat ini sudah _stand by _di motor GP nya dengan nomor punggung 99.

**Hhsshh.. **"Selalu saja seperti ini. Berisik sekali. Tidak taukah mereka hanya akan membuyarkan konsentrasiku nanti." batin lelaki tampan itu

Suasana menjadi semakin riuh tat kala ketika para **umbrella girl **mulai memasuki arena tersebut sambil melenggak lenggokan tubuhnya nan seksi dan tentu saja mengundang hawa lapar para singa yang ada disitu. Upss..

Para umbrella girl sudah siap disamping para pembalab mereka dan berpose yang sangat menggoda. Bahkan ada yang tak segan2 untuk memberi kiss ketika kameramen sedang menshoot nya.

_Dasar..._

Pertandingan akan segera mulai 20 menit lagi. Sebagian pembalap ada yg sedang di interview dengan 2 gadisnya _umbrella girl. _Tapi ada yg berbeda dari pembalap bernomor 99. Ia hanya ditemani dengan 1 gadis dengan payung merahnya. Tapi lelaki itu begitu acuh untuk menanggapi hal itu. Adanya _umbrella girl _atau tidak. Tak ada pengaruh buatnya.

Berbeda dengan lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki cuek tadi. Ia mlah mencak2 tak sehat menunggu seseorang.

"Awas kau gadis nakal. Akan kucekik kau kalau sudah datang. Aku serius!" geram si lelaki itu _**manager pembalap no 99**_.

Terlihat dari jauh seorang gadis membawa payung merah besarnya. Berjalan dengan cepat namun tak mengurangi sisi seksinya.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati bnyak pasang mata yg menatapnya kagum atau _err..laparr yang tak tertahankan._

Dia berjalan tanpa dosa sedangkan ada sepasang mata yg menatap nya tajam saat ini. _Mengerikan. Dia kenapa? _pikir gadis itu sekilas melihat sosok itu namun dia malah terus mendekati lelaki itu.

_"Akan kubayar semuanya. Kau tenang saja. Serahkan padaku." _bisik gadis itu ketika berpapasan dengan sosok yang sedari tadi menatap tajam padanya. Lalu berlalu begitu saja. Tak lupa smirk yg sedari tadi terpasang jelas diwajahnya.

_"Hah beraninya dia berkata seperti padaku. Tak sadarkah dia akan kesalahanya?! Arghh! Bisa cepat tua aku kalau menanggapi kelakuannya" _batin sosok itu.

Gadis tadi segera stand by ditempatnya sgbai pendamping pembalap no 99. Membuat beberapa orang yg disekitar bingung dan kagum sekaligus.

Kehadirannya ternyata menarik perhatian Si pembalap no 99 itu.

** Xiumin pov**

Ada yang menyenggol lengan kananku entah sengaja atau tidak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping kanan. Tepat setelah itu didepan mataku disuguhi dada montok nan padat hampir menyembul keluar itu. Entah kenapa tiba2 hawa tubuhku agak mulai panas. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala untuk segera sadar.

Kulihat dari ujung kaki ia memakai high heel hitam tinggi, kaki jenjang putih nan mulus, hot pants abu2 sobek2 dan ada slempang persegi kotak2 bergambar angka 99 untuk menutupi bagian pantat seksinya. Sehingga dari belakang ia terlihat memkai rok mini dari depan terlihat sperti hot pants sobek2 yang pendek dan terlihat longgar.

Aku yakin jika dia bertingkah dengan kaki mulus nya itu CD yang telah menempel seksi disana akan terlihat sempurna.

Kujelajahi lagi tubuhnya dgn _**mataku. **_Tapi jangan sampai _**tanganku **_yang sudah gatal ini juga ikut2an.

Kulihat pinggang yg ramping dan perut yg rata mulus dan jangan lupakan pusarnya ada 2 piercing yang menambah kesan seksi tubuh gadis didepannya ini.

Naik lagi kulihat seragam umbrella girl timku berwarna merah putih biru berseling seling pokoknya. Seragam mirip hem itu seperti dimodif habis2an. Terlihat baju jadi tanpa lengan, kerah yg dinaikkan keatas, 2 kancing atas dibuka lebar2 sehingga menampilkan leher putih mulus dan dada kenyal yg siap makan itu. Upss.. Tak lupa sentuhan akhirnya itu seragam bajunya ia ikat tepat dibawah dadanya. Sehingga dari 6 kancing yg ada dibaju itu kemungkinan besar hanya ada 1 kancing yg terkait dengan benar tapi itu pun juga tak terlihat.

Sungguh miris saja aku akan melihat buah dada nan indah itu.

_"Arrghh.. Ada apa dengan pikiran ku ini. Tak pernah aku berkomentar tentang penampilan gadis sampai sepanjang ini. Mungkin aku sudah __**gila. **__Ya ini __**gila**_. _Tapi dia benar2 seksi sshh.. Oh juniorku yg malang._" batinku

Tanpa sadar ada tangan yang mengelus lembut pelipisku. Aku pun tersadar akan sentuhan itu. Seolah tersihir akupun bangun dari imajinasi liarku. Sekarang ia membuka topiku dan mengelus dahiku dgn punggung tangannya.

Aku pun tersentak dan menahan tangannya. Aku melihatnya dalam.

Deg deg.. _Apa apaan ini.. Ada apa dengan jantungku.. Berisik sekali _

"Kau berkeringat tampan.. Jangan khawatir akan kubersihkan.." katanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana aku mengangguk begitu saja sambil terus memperhatikannya mengelap keringat yang terus menrus keluar.

_"Ahh.. Rasanya panas sekali hari ini. Hahh ditambah pemandangan didepan mataku ini.. Ini pasti cobaan Tuhan.. Oh God !" _

"Nah sudah selesai tampan." katanya sambil memakaikan kembali topiku tadi.

"Apa cuacanya begitu panas? Apa kau begitu tegang akan bertanding? Atau jangan bilang kau tegang karna aku?" lanjutnya

"Haish kau percaya diri sekali. Siapa yg kau maksud tegang karnamu hah? Yang ada juga kau yg trpesona akan ketampanan ku. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah tegang skalipun ketika akan bertanding. Dan juga matahari hari ini sangat menyengat kau tahu. Harusnya kau bantu dia(tunjuk gadis yg satunya) _mengipasi aku _atau ambilkan aku air. Aku haus_." _kataku

"Baiklah tampan. Dengan senang hati aku bisa membantumu." katanya lalu berbisik tepat ditelingaku _tunggu aku sshh.. _Rasanya darahku berdesir hebat ketika mendengarnya _dirty talk. _

Belum lama gadis itu pergi. Datang masalah baru yang bikin hawa makin mendidih. Bedanya kalo yang tadi bikin _junior _nya tegang. Kalo ini bikin _tangan _tegang serasa ingin memberi bogem di pipinya. Namanya Kai. Dia rival sejatiku. Dulu kami sahabat maka dari itu nomor punggung kami hampir sama. Aku 99 dia 88.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tentu saja bertanding. Kau pikir untuk apa?" jwabnya sambil tertawa mengejek

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertnyaan ku. Kai sibuk memandangi umbrella girl ku yang datang membawa air dingin. Kai melihat dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip _seperti aku __**tadi.**__ Tunggu. Tadi aku bilang apa umbrella girl ku?_

** Xiumin pov end**

Kai tersadar akan kedatangan bidadari di depannya. Lalu teringat tujuannya datang ke tempat rivalnya ini untuk berkenalan dengan gadis seksi itu.. _Grr.. _Tubuhnya serasa merinding ketika membayangkan jika dialah yang mendapatkan umbrella girl itu. Dia akan meminta ciuman penyemangat nan hangat, dalam, dan _**hot. **_Uhm..

"Hei. Aku Kai. Apa kau umbrella girl baru disini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." tanya Kai tak lupa senyum mautnya.

"Hei juga Kai-ssi.."

"Kai saja atau Kai oppa. Kau terlihat lbih muda dariku"

"Ne. Kai oppa~. Namaku ..."

Tbc

Mianhae. Aku bingung. Hehe maap. Ini tadinya pengen buat **Rated T **tapi kok malah kyak otw **M **ya (?) Liat ntar deh.. Tapi belum niat buat sampe ke M sih.. Paling NC dikit2. Lagian aku belum ahli buat yang rated M random. Yang sampe hard lemon gitu..

Dilarang copas ya. Tapi bodo amat lah. Aku cuma author yang tak handal yang sok sok an bisa buat FF. Cuma ingin menyalurkan inspirasi ide aja.. Gah papa kan. ExoL Fighting !

Kalo mau kenal aku lebih deket. Cek Instagram ku aja dj_inunk. Gag perlu follow gag papa kok. Cuma liat2 isinya juga gag papa.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan review. Tapi kalo gag mau ya gag papa. Aku gag maksa. Kalo aku yanh penting sih. Cerita kelar dan alhamdulillah. Hehe.

Aku gag suka buat cerita yang bakal gntung atau putus tengah jalan cuma gara2 gag ada yang review. Yang penting semangat !

Hari ini birthday nya **Park Chanyeol. #HappyBirthdayParkChanyeol #HappyChanyeolDay #HappyVirusDay. **_Happy birthday my cutie oppa. Saranghae __


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **:

**Author : **Choi Di Jee

**Title : **Umbrella girl

**Pairing : **XiuHan KaiHan

**Main cast : **Luhan a.k.a you & Xiumin

**Support cast : **Kai, Kris dan member Exo lainnya.

**Genre : **Romance, Gender switch _(GS) _

**Rated : **T++ or M (?)

**Summary : **_" __**Aku pembalap motor GP bernomor 99 yang takluk dengan Umbrella girl baru itu. Dia manis,menggoda, dan seksi. Perfect. Tapi sulit mendapatkan segala informasi tentangnya. Yang kutahu dia masih kuliah. Dan tinggal di apartemen murahan pinggiran kota. Tapi suatu hari aku pernah melihatnya bernyanyi di cafe langgananku tapi penampilannya...**_

_**Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" **_

_**-Xiumin-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

_"Hei. Aku Kai. Apa kau umbrella girl baru disini sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu?" _

_"Hei juga. Kai-ssi.."_

_"Kai saja atau Kai oppa. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku."_

_"Ne. Namaku.."_

**Chapter 2**

_** Luhan pov**_

"Ne. Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku umbrella girl baru di arena sini." jawabku sambil tersenyum manis

"Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu. Tapi kau terlihat sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Menarik sekali." tanya Kai sambil mendekat padaku. Aku tersenyum menggoda melihat itu.

"Jeongmal? Apa aku semenarik itu dimatamu Kai oppa~"jawabku sambil menanggapi godaannya yg semkin mendekat padaku. Aku pun tak mundur. Aku hanya menyambut sapaan manisnya saja. _Apa ada yang salah? _pikirku.

"Sangat. Sangat menarik sayang~.. Bisakah kau memberiku ciuman penyemangat. Agar aku menang chagi dan bisa memakanmu nanti mlam..." Kai semakin mempersempit jaraknya dan aku. Kini tangannya menarik pinggangku. Happ.. Wajahnya hanya berjarak skitar 10 cm dari wajahku.

Haha lucu sekali melihat semua orang seketika terhipnotis dengan keadaanku dan Kai ini. Terlalu berlebihan.

Heii.. Come on guys. Wake up. Aku cuma menggodanya saja. Aku cuma bercanda. Ada apa dengan kalian? _Aneh sekali. _Pikirku.

"Kai oppa~ Aku malu~ semua orang melihat kita.. Menjauhlah sedikit. Maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Percayalah.." Aku bertingkah selayaknya gadis yang seolah haus akan belaian. OMG! Hell NO! Tapi sungguh mulutku ini manis sekali dalam merayu.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat apa yang aku dapatkan darimu manis" tanyanya menjauh dari tubuhku namun tangannya meraih daguku. Tapi aku menghentikanya.

"Tutup matamu dulu oppa~"

"Apapun untukmu chagiya."

Kualihkan pandanganku kebelakang. Xiumin menatapku seolah.. Menahan marah atau cemburu mungkin. Seketika aku tersenyum apabila tebakanku benar. Tapi jika kita lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin dan cuek. Aku meragukan yang tadi. Tapiii... Lihat saja setelah ini.

Cup.

"Kenapa cuma di pipi chagiya. Tapi disinii" menunjuk bibirnya

"No! Sebelum kau memenangkan pertandingan ini."

"Baiklah manis. Tapi akan kupastikan kau akan membayar lebih jika aku menang nanti"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku bisa membayarnya langsung nanti."

"Baiklah. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tantangan yang menarik."

_Malam ini kau jadi milikku. _Kai mengisyaratkan tanpa bersuara dan seringaian khas orang2 pervert.

_Jangan biarkan aku menunggu. _Jawabku dengan tak kalah seringai nya.

_** Luhan pov end**_

_** Normal pov**_

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia sadar si Umbrella girl barunya yang bernama Luhan itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Cess.. Luhan menempelkan minuman dingin di pipi Xiumin.

"Minumlah tampan. Jangan biarkan hawa panas terus menghantui tubuhmu._" _

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak haus" Xiumin masih enggan menatap gadis didepannya ini.

"Minumlah~. Atau kau ingin meminumnya langsung lewat bibirku Xiuminnie." tanyaku terus memandang matanya dalam. Seolah menghipnotisnya.

Xiumin segera mengambil botol minuman itu. Dan meneguknya sampai habis.

_"Kenapa rasanya aku sedikit senang dengan panggilannya itu. Padahal aku tadi sudah sangat geram lihat kemesraannya dengan Kai. Padahal kan mereka kan baru bertemu tapiii.. Arghh.. Aku jadi teringat saat Luhan mencium pipi Kai tadi. Dan lagi perjanjian apa yang mereka buat itu?" _batin Xiumin

Beberapa menit lagi menjelang pertandingan. Semua pembalap sudah stand by ditempat masing2. Ada juga yg masih mengecek mesinnya lah atau apapun itu.

_** Xiumin pov**_

Tinggal 10 menit lagi akan mulai. Aku segera memakai sapu tanganku. Memasang _headset _untuk akses komunikasi dengan timnya. Tapi tunggu..

"Biar kupasangkan. Aku ingin membantumu." Luhan membenarkan letak headset ku. Tangannya terasa lembut dan hangat. Aku hnya merasakan pergerakannya tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku tahu perkataanku ini akan sia2. Tapi inilah tugasku. Jadi dengarkan aku baik2." kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Dia terlihat serius. Apa maksudnya dengan _inilah tugasku(?) _

"Dengar. Mungkin kau memang professional, terlatih, berpengalaman, dan hal ini seperti ini mudah untukmu menaklukannya. Kau bisa menang setiap turnamen tanpa harus ada ditemani umbrella girl. Apa aku benar?" tanya nya. Aku masih menatapnya.

"Dan aku tahu kau selalu memberi kesan buruk dengan para umbrella girl itu. Bahkan semua orang tahu itu. Benar?" lanjutnya

"Apa kau benar2 tidak membutuhkan gadis2 itu untuk menyegarkan pikiran? Tidakkah kau merasa tertarik dengan tubuh mereka yang mulus, seksi dan menggairahkan. Bukankah mereka selalu mencari perhatian darimu? Apa kau tidak tegang?" apa maksudnya dengan _tegang _disini? Seolah dia mengerti pikiranku. Dia menunjuk kearah selangkanganku. Oh ya ampun !

"Oke cukup. Terserah padamu kau akan tetap bersikap dingin seperti itu untuk para umbrella girl mu. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi setidaknya hargailah usaha mereka. Mereka melakukan hal seperti itu juga karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Kau bekerja sbg pembalap. Gadis2 itu juga bekerja sebagai pendampingmu. Dan bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang. Mengerti?" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Katakanlah sesuatu. Kau membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya walaupun tangannya juga masih membawa payung besar merahnya.

Ketika aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Salah satu staff timku memanggil namanya lalu mengisyaratkan kalau ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Luhan langsung mengambil headset di hot pants nya. Lalu mengangkatnya..

_** Still Xiumin pov**_

"Yeobseoyo songsaenim~" kulihat dia sedang memandang kearahku tapi sepetinya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tapi tunggu.. Apa tadi dia memanggilnya _songsaenim_? Apa dia masih anak sekolahan? Ya ampun!

"_Yak! Mana buku tugasmu? Kenapa belum kau kumpulkan? Apa kau belum menyelesaikannya? Dan kenapa kau pergi terburu2 tadi? Bahkan kau tahu kan aku belum keluar dari kelas?" _kulihat raut muka Luhan sedikit terkejut lalu menepuk jidatnya. _Ada apa dengannya? _Pikirku

"Maafkan aku Kim Songsaenim~ Sungguh aku sudah mengerjakan tugas anda. Sungguh. Jebal maafkan aku. Aku akan mengumpulkannya besok pagi dimejamu sebelum anda datang. Percayalah songsaenim~" kulihat dia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya padahal ia tahu bahwa Songsaenim nya tidak akan tahu hal itu.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Kulihat Kris _**manager ku **_memandang tajam kearah Luhan sambil memegang hp dengan geram. _Kenapa dia? Apa karena Luhan? _Pikir ku.

Aku menarik tangan Luhan. Mengisyaratkannya tentang Kris. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang sana. Benar dia langsung terkejut dan tangannya bergerak seolah jangan matikan hpnya kearah Kris.

Tiba2 saja dia duduk bersandar dimotorku. Badannya menghadap kepadaku. Tangan kanannya membawa payung dan yang kiri ia taruh di bahuku. Terlihat dari depan aku sedang berciuman dengannya namun sedikit tertutupi dengan payungnya.

_Deg deg.. Oh jantungku..ada apa denganmu hari ini?_

Luhan. Kau sengaja membuat skinship denganku eoh..

_"Aku tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas sore ini jam 3 aku menunggumu. Dan bukankah kau seharusnya tadi masih ada kelasnya Ahra saem bukan? Apa kau membolos?" _

"Ahh. Mianhae Kim songsaenim. Tapi aku sekarang sedang bekerja. Bukankah anda tahu itu?"

_"Untuk kali ini. Tidak ada toleransi lagi nona Xi Luhan. Segeralah datang tepat waktu. Dan pastikan kau ikut kelas Sooman saem sore ini. Jadi jangan kecewakan aku kali ini. Arraseo?" _dia mengeratkan pegangannya dibahuku.

"Ne. Arraseo songsaenim. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi" segera ia memutuskan sambungannya.

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya didadaku. Payungnya pun juga merosot seiring dengan kamera yang sedang menshoot kearahku. Kini semua orang dan penonton melihat kearahku dan luhan.

_** Normal pov**_

"Kenapa hidupku menyedihkan sekali"

"Baru tahu! Menyingkirlah semua orang sedang melihat kita" bisik Xiumin dengan geram

"Memang kita kenapa?"

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang saat ini kau lakukan padaku. Dan juga kamera sedang menshoot kearah kita. Pabbo"

"Apa salahnya jika melakukan skinship. Bukankah sudah biasa?"

"Tapi kau melakukanya dengan orang yang slah. Dan posisimu itu pasti membuat orang2 berpikir aku sedang berciuman denganmu."

"Kenapa kita tidak mewujudkannya saja. Tampan. Bukankah kau juga ingin?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli. Menyingkirlah dari motorku."

"Baiklah tampan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku akan efek sampingnya ya~" Luhan hendak menjauhkan dirinya. Namun...

Cupp. Satu kecupan mendarat manis dibibir Xiumin. Pria itu terkejut bukan main.

Hanya satu kecupan. Bisa membuat hidupnya jadi semangat. Jgn lupakan diselangkangannya.

Luhan pun segera berdiri. Dilihatnya sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Xiumin. Benar saja. Ciumannya bisa mengalihkan duniamu.

Luhan menyadarkan Xiumin. Lalu memberikannya kata2 untuk fokus dalam balapan. Dan berhati hati. Xiumin pun mengangguk patuh. Entahlah tiba2 jadi penurut.

Pertandingan pun dimulai ...

Tbc

Jangan lupa review ya. Bye bye.

Kalau pengen tahu lebih kenal sama aku lihat di IG yuk dj_inunk


End file.
